Kingsley Shacklebolt
Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt was a British pure-blood wizard3 in the employment of the Ministry of Magic. He worked for the Ministry as an Auror, but joined the reconstituted Order of the Phoenix in 1995after being convinced of the return of Lord Voldemort. Working undercover within the Ministry, he fed the Order with information, and misdirected the Ministry's efforts to locate Sirius Black by saying he was spotted in Tibet. Physical appearance Kingsley was a tall black wizard and was described as broad shouldered. He was bald, and wore a single gold hoop earring. He had a slow, deep voice that was said to be reassuring.5 In contrast with many other wizards, he was capable of dressing properly as a Muggle, to the point that the Muggle Prime Minister could not tell the difference. Magical abilities and skills * Transfiguration: As an Auror, Kingsley was skilled in Transfiguration, as he had to have received at least an Exceeds Expectations in his O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. for this subject.10 * Potions: As an Auror, Kingsley was skilled in Potions, as he had to have received at least an Exceeds Expectations in his O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. for this subject.10 * Herbology: As an Auror, Kingsley was skilled in Herbology, as he had to have received at least an Exceeds Expectations in his O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. for this subject.10 * Muggle Studies: Kingsley was extremely skilled in this subject, evident from his expertise in flawlessly blending in with Muggles, to the point that the Dursley family treated Kingsley better than most wizards, and with even the Muggle Prime Minister being unaware of Kingsley being a wizard until Cornelius Fudgerevealed it. * Apparition: '''Kingsley, like most accomplished adult wizards, was capable of apparating at will.11 * '''Flying: Kingsley was a highly accomplished broomstick flyer, successfully escorting Harry Potter to 12 Grimmauld Place on a broom alongside his other Order of the Phoenix comrades, and even survived the Battle of the Seven Potters unscathed, evading many Death Eaters and even Lord Voldemort himself, while also succeeding in protecting Hermione. * Nonverbal magic: Kingsley was highly proficient in nonverbal spells, since in the battles of the Department of Mysteries and Hogwarts, Kingsley duelled many opponents, including Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Voldemort himself, without saying a word. Given the high level of difficulty required in the casting of spellsnon-verbally, this is further testament to his formidable magical skills as a wizard. * Leadership skills: Kingsley was a highly effective leader, evident from his status as a very prominent Aurorin the British Ministry of Magic, leading the Ministry wizard hunt for Sirius Black astray (convincingly claiming that Sirius was hiding in Tibet), being the one to lead the Order of the Phoenix following the deaths of Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody, and being an effective Minister for Magic following the Second Wizarding War, helping purge the Ministry of corruption, thereby making the British wizarding community a better, more tolerant and happier place for all wizards and witches. Relationships Order of the phoenix Kingsley had a good relationship with all the members of the Order of the Phoenix and their allies, including Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, the Weasley family, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, and Albus Dumbledore. Because of his beliefs, Kingsley was highly regarded by most members.